Don't leave me
by NaiadG
Summary: Les había costado mucho pero por fin habían logrado estar juntos, aunque su felicidad había sido tan efímera. -Por favor, no me dejes... ot. Royai.


Un One-shot Royai que se me ocurrió mientras leía fics. Espero sea de su agrado y los difruten tanto como yo al escribirlo ^^

Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa. Simplemente tomé prestados a sus personajes para mis fines malévolos :D

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Dedicatoria: Para todos aquellos que leen mis fics y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo :')

* * *

_Riza:_

_Ven, toma mi mano y caminemos juntos._

_Recorramos el camino de aquellos momentos felices._

_Camina junto a mi y no me sueltes._

_Roy:_

_¿Recuerdas aquél día que nos conocimos?_

_Tu una joven tan hermosa e inocente y yo un chico haragán y sin pizca de inocencia._

_Solíamos jugar juntos cuando nadie nos veía._

_Riza: _

_No creí que podría haber alguien como tú._

_Me enseñaste a vivir la vida y ser una adolescente._

_No olvidaré aquella vez que me miraste con tanta ternura._

_Roy: _

_Vivía siempre despreocupado pensando que el mundo estaba a mis pies._

_Cuando te conocí, entendí que solo era una pequeña parte de él._

_Fue gracias a ti que mi meta estuvo clara._

_Riza y Roy:_

_Pero jamás olvidaré aquella vez que estuvimos juntos por primera vez._

_Riza: Tú parecías un experto._

_Roy: Tú eras demasiado inocente._

_Riza y Roy: _

_Y juntos nos enredamos en las sábanas demostrando lo que sentíamos._

_Riza: El tiempo se acaba._

_Roy: No te vayas de mi lado._

Roy Mustang recientemente había sido ascendido a Führer y entre sus escoltas estaba su siempre compañera fiel Riza Hawkeye. Antes que Grumman dejase el cargo, había tomado la iniciativa de una ley en la que era aceptado las relaciones entre los miembros de la milicia, siempre y cuando, no interfiriese con su rendimiento o de lo contrario, se tomarían cartas en el asunto. Cuando Roy Mustang empezaba en el poder, la ley estaba por ser aprobada, lo que significaba que Riza y él, por fin podrían estar juntos y tener la vida que habían deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pasaron algunos meses después de que dicha ley fue aprobada y para júbilo (y decepción de casi todo el personal femenino de la milicia) Riza y Roy se convirtieron oficialmente en novios. Un año después, el hombre le había propuesto matrimonio a lo que ella gustosamente había aceptado. Tuvo que ser una boda bastante grande (con el pesar de la pareja), pues debían invitar a altos mandos para seguir teniendo su simpatía y a la que el emperador de Xing asistió al lado de la mujer que él amaba (sin ser su esposa), Lan Fan. Edward y Winry asistieron con sus pequeños hijos a los que Pinako cuidaba con tanto cariño que era imposible no enternecerse por dicha escena. Igualmente había asistido Alphonse Elric de la mano de su esposa May Chang, quien estaba a la espera de su primer hijo. Izumi y su esposo también fueron invitados junto con otros tantos que les habían acompañado y ayudado en el día prometido.

Llevaba el matrimonio Mustang algunos meses de casados cuando la mujer comenzó a sentir malestares. Inmediatamente fueron a llevarla al doctor quien les informó que estaba embarazado de gemelos. Dio un grito de alegría y todo el tiempo se desvivía por atender a su esposa que ya entonces tenía 3 meses de embarazo. Fue una tarde de otoño cuando la mujer dio a luz a dos hermosos bebés. Una niña de cabello negro y un hermoso varón con el cabello rubio.

Mustang no cabía de felicidad. Hasta que 3 años después encontró a su mujer vomitando sangre. Se espantó tanto que fueron a consultar nuevamente, pero os doctores no pudieron dar con el diagnóstico exacto sobre lo que le ocurría a la mujer. No pudo evitar acordarse de su maestro Berthold Hawkeye.

Se tomó unas pequeñas vacaciones donde llevó a su esposa a una cabaña a las fueras de Central. Había un extenso bosque y podía escucharse el ruído del agua que caía sobre una cascada. Era un lugar hermoso para pasarla en compañía del amor de su vida.

Cada día salían a caminar explorando por los alrededores del lugar maravillándose con cada cosa nueva que encontraban. Para ese entonces la rubia había bajado considerablemente de peso y unas ojeras se asomaban bajo sus ojos dándole un aspecto deplorable a su pálido rostro.

Ese día Roy despertó temprano y le llevó el desayuno a la cama a su esposa, ella sonriente comió mientras compartía con él los hot cakes y el jugo de naranja. Sus miradas se encontraron, se besaron y poco a poco la ropa les estorbó. Ambos sentían todo tan diferente, como si fuese la primera vez que se conocían y veían, sintiéndose nuevamente como esos adolescentes inexpertos que alguna vez fueron. Se quedaron acostados en la cama con las respiraciones entrecortadas y sudor perlando sus frentes. Se besaron de nuevo, y luego de un rato decidieron vestirse y salir nuevamente a caminar.

Riza se había tirado en el verde césped mientras su marido la observaba con cariño. En esos momentos ella no estaba enferma, su rostro volvía a tener color y las ojeras desparecían de su rostro. Era la verdadera Hawkeye que le había cautivado cuando el apenas tenía 16 años y ella 12.

Se sentó a su lado y se quedaron en silencio por un largo momento disfrutando de la suave brisa que golpeaba sus rostros con suavidad. Disfrutando a cada momento la mutua compañía.

-Roy-habló ella después de un rato. Él alzó su rostro del hombro de ella y la miró curioso.

-Será hoy-dijo. El hombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sin entender a qué se refería exactamente. Su esposa esbozó una cálida sonrisa y él pudo comprender a lo que se refería.

-¡NO!-gritó-¡NO PUEDE SER! No, Riza, por favor no, no me dejes-y como si fuese un niño pequeño, hundió su rostro en el pecho de ella. Pudo sentir los débiles latidos de su corazón que se esforzaba por mantenerla con vida. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar de su rostro mientras aferraba sus manos como puños a las ropas de ella.

-No me dejes-pedía con dolor y tristeza en sus palabras. Su voz estaba ronca y entrecortada. Parecía que le costaba hablar. Fue entonces que Riza lloró después de mucho tiempo de no haberlo hecho. No lloraba por morir, no tenía miedo a eso, lloraba por el dolor que le causaba al hombre que había amado toda su vida y a quien había jurado proteger. Pero esta vez ella no podría proteger su corazón pues era la causante de aquello y nada podía hacer para repararlo.

-Siempre estaré contigo-Roy alzó la vista y vio como ella le sonreía tratando de parecer fuerte mientras las lagrimas caían y le empapaban el rostro.

Volvió a hundir su cabeza en su pecho y cuando los latidos se hicieron cada vez más débiles, la besó en los labios mientras la alzaba en brazos siendo consciente de la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro angelical.

Riza murió ese día. Roy había realizado unas llamadas y el cuerpo de su esposa fue trasladado a la ciudad.

Su funeral fue como cualquier otro. Edward abrazaba a su esposa quien no podía dejar de llorar por la tristeza de perder a alguien tan importante. Alphonse y May le dieron el pésame. Gracia se encontraba ahí, con la mirada le dijo que podía entenderlo y que si ocupaba algo podía contar con ella. Miró hacia abajo y vio a sus dos pequeños hijos.

-¿Adónde va mamá? ¿Por qué la encerraron ahí?-preguntaba inocente la pequeña Elizabeth.

-No dejaré que hagan eso-rugió el pequeño Maes, quien inmediatamente fue al ataúd y comenzó a dar golpecitos-¡SAQUEN A MI MAMÁ DE AHÍ!-gritaba. Todos los presentes miraban con dolor el gesto de ambos niños.

-¡MAMÁ!-gritaban a coro. El mayor Armstrong se había volteado e incluso Olivier tenía los ojos rojos pareciendo que lloraría en cualquier momento. Se acordó perfectamente de la pequeña Elisya cuando fue el funeral de su gran amigo Hughes. Como ella lloraba desesperada pidiendo que sacaran a su padre de ahí o de lo contrario no podría trabajar.

Roy fue tras su hijo, lo cargó y llevó al lado de su hermana donde los abrazó a ambos y los 3 lloraban. Luego de sepultarla, los niños se quedaron dormidos. Pidió a Winry y Ed si podrían cuidarlos un momento a lo que ellos aceptaron, no sin antes darle una palmadas en la espalda indicándole que estaban para cualquier cosa que necesitase.

Cuando se halló completamente solo frente a la tumba de su esposa, soltó un grito de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando. El cielo parecía entender como se sentía y acompañó sus lágrimas con gruesas gotas de lluvia, algo raro al estar en pleno verano.

Se odió a sí mismo por tantos años perdidos en la milicia que pudo haber aprovechado a lado de la mujer que amaba. Después del día prometido pudo haber renunciado, dejarle todo el trabajo a alguien más y él dedicarse a ser feliz junto a ella. Habrían tenido una vida tranquila y quizás envejecer juntos, pero fue tan egoísta con él y con Riza, si hubiera abandonado ese sueño tan utópico, quizás las cosas no estarían así. Un recuerdo llegó a su mente. El día que visitó a Berthold Hawkeye informándole que ahora era un soldado, pero una frase se repitió en su mente "un alquimista muere cuando deja de pensar". En ese momento su maestro se refería a que al alcanzar su meta, ya no tenía algún objetivo el continuar viviendo, ni siquiera su hija.

Otro recuerdo golpeó su mente, esta vez era Riza quien le decía que le ayudaría a cumplir su sueño. Ese había sido el objetivo de Riza desde ese momento. Ayudarlo a llegar a la cima y después de eso ya no quedaba nada más. Nunca había prometido estar con él hasta el fin de su vida.

Gritó con frustración y golpeó la tierra con sus puños mientras la lluvia parecía no cesar. Se maldijo unas cuantas veces y después se levantó con pesadez del suelo. Llegó al hotal donde Winry y Edward se hospedaban para ver a sus hijos que ahora se encontraban despiertos y le miraban con lágrimas.

-¿Por qué me alejaste de mi mamá?-gritó el niño mientras su hermana sollozaba.

-Quiero a mi mamá, quiero a mi mamá-repetía la morena mientras tapaba sus ojos lagrimosos con sus manitas.

Roy los abrazó, los besó y solo pudo decir:

-Lo siento.

Winry y Edward los miraban desde el rincón. Ella lloraba silenciosamente y Ed la abrazaba protectoramente.

-Siempre estaré para ustedes-dijo Roy.

El Führer Mustang murió 25 años después. Edward Elric había ido a verle y lo encontró en su cama con una sonrisa.

-Idiota-dijo sonriendo-Al fin te reunirás con Riza y con Hughes-algunas lágrimas escaparon de su rostro y después de informar a los demás, el funeral del mejor soldado de la milicia fue "celebrado".

Contrario al funeral de su esposa, esa vez hacía un brillante sol. Sus amigos cercanos sonrieron sabiendo que ahora serían felices en la eternidad.

* * *

Notas finales: El escrito presentado al principio no tiene "relevancia" con el resto del fic, simplemente se me ocurrió ya que de ahí me estaba basando para escribirlo. Es de mi total autoría (creo?).

¿Qué tal quedó? La verdad al momento de escribir sobre el funeral no pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. Odio este tipo de cosas en la que uno de los personajes muere y deja al otro triste, pero bueno, hace tiempo que quería escribir algo así (aunque me odio por escribirlo T_T)

¿Reviews? :D


End file.
